<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dama, o pintor e o duque by ProjetoAniverse, SourCandy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600633">A dama, o pintor e o duque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse'>ProjetoAniverse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1'>SourCandy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fights, Gilbert Bouganvillea, Giolet, Romance, Violet Evergarden - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy1/pseuds/SourCandy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquele seria apenas mais um baile social dentre outros para Violet Evergarden, porém sua madrinha acreditava que era sua oportunidade de ouro. Grandes eram os rumores de que o famoso e impetuoso duque, Leon Stephanotis, estava em busca de uma esposa e talvez, com muita sorte, Violet poderia ser a sua escolhida daquela noite. Entretanto, um outro alguém cruzaria o caminho da jovem dama naquele baile: o aclamado e atrevido pintor Gilbert Bougainvillea. A espera de um amor verdadeiro, uma antiga promessa a ser cumprida e o desejo de dominar o outro. Assim será o encontro entre a dama, o pintor e o duque.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Bougainvillea &amp; Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A dama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658531">A dama, o pintor e o duque</a> by _SourCandy.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em meio à escura noite de Leiden, tiros ressoavam por todo lugar.  Cavalgadas rápidas podiam ser ouvidas ao longe. O último aviso do navio para o embarque.</p><p>— Não vamos chegar a tempo! </p><p>— Violet, nós vamos conseguir!</p><p>— Parem! Parem aí mesmo! — gritava um homem que integrava um grupo de soldados que perseguia um casal, que montava um cavalo veloz.</p><p>— Você confia em mim, Violet? — perguntou o homem.</p><p>— Sim! Eu confio em você! Com minha vida!  — ela se abraçou à cintura dele e fechou os olhos. Meses atrás, Violet Evergarden sequer imaginaria o quanto sua vida mudaria. Tudo aconteceu quando caminho dela e o daquele homem se cruzaram.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>— Madrinha, me diga mais uma vez: por que mesmo viemos para um lugar como esse, cheio de esnobes e narizes empinados?</p><p>— Hohoho. Permita-me refrescar sua memória: o duque Leon Stephanotis está promovendo uma festa para conhecer as jovens damas da sociedade. Ouvi rumores de que ele está em busca de uma esposa. Deste modo, esta é uma oportunidade única para você. Por isso, pedi aos seus pais para trazê-la até a cidade.</p><p>— Oportunidade, madrinha? — perguntou a garota de cabelos loiros.</p><p>— Escute bem, Violet Evergarden, sei o que está tentando fazer. Não irá funcionar. Você sabe muito bem que ter um casamento com um homem de tal poder lhe daria grandes oportunidades. Além disso, você já completou seu vigésimo primeiro ano de vida e nem sequer conseguiu segurar um bom noivo. É como se você espantasse todos os candidatos. Logo, estará velha demais para casar. Vamos, desça dessa carruagem, vá até o salão de festa e encante o senhor Stephanotis com seu charme e não me volte sem um noivado! </p><p>— Hahahaha. A senhora sabe mesmo como me entreter. Bem, deseje-me sorte — disse Violet, que desceu da carruagem logo em seguida.</p><p>“Não é fácil ser uma mulher independente nesse lugar. Tudo por aqui é movido por status e interesse. Sinceramente, se eu não fosse tão grata aos favores da minha madrinha, eu jamais me submeteria a isso…”—  pensava Violet, enquanto se aproximava do salão principal. </p><p>O salão estava lotado naquela noite. Violet realmente confirmou a teoria de sua madrinha: com tantas mulheres por metro quadrado, aquilo significaria realmente que o duque estava disposto a escolher alguém naquela noite. Pouco ela sabia sobre o tal homem, apenas boatos de que ele era herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, além de ser um grande aventureiro. Na verdade, ela não tinha um interesse real nele, afinal. Ela desceu as escadas e pretendia passar despercebida, porém, notou que alguns olhares se voltaram para ela.</p><p>“Ótimo. Já estou sendo observada… Essas pessoas realmente não têm o que fazer, além de falar dos outros?” —  ela pensou.</p><p>Ao observar o lugar, Violet notou o quanto era organizado e requintado. Era uma festa digna da realeza, com muita ostentação e riqueza. Entediada, ela decidiu dar uma volta pelo salão, porém, um dos seus brincos caiu no chão.</p><p>— Ah, eu sabia que um brinco tão pesado não sustentaria por tanto tempo. Minha madrinha é mesmo teimosa… —  ela resmungou, aborrecida. Violet caminhou em direção ao brinco, porém, quando ela se abaixou e levou a mão até o acessório, uma outra mão encontrou com a sua. Quando ela olhou para frente, um belo par de olhos verdes a encarava. Violet sentiu um encantamento instantâneo por aquele homem.</p><p>— Perdão, isso é seu? —  ele questionou, com uma voz suave e tranquila.</p><p>Violet ainda estava boquiaberta, enquanto o encarava. Ele era um homem alto, forte, com madeixas escuras e uma pele clara. </p><p>— Olá? —  Ele estava confuso com a reação dela.</p><p>— Ah, perdão! Eu estava distraída… Sim, esse brinco é meu! Obrigada! —  Ela respondeu, desajeitada.  </p><p>— Me permite? —  Ele questionou e ela ficou confusa. O homem a ajudou a levantar, aproximou seu rosto do dela, o que fez Violet prender a saia do vestido com os dedos, nervosa. Ele colocou o brinco de volta até a orelha dela, enquanto a encarava sem pudor algum. —  Pronto, senhorita, seu brinco está de volta ao lugar.</p><p>— O-obrigada… —  Ela disse, sem jeito.</p><p>—  Eu me chamo Gilbert Bougainvillea. Posso ter a honra de saber seu nome? —  Ele perguntou.</p><p>— Ah, eu me chamo Violet Evergarden, muito prazer. —  Ela respondeu.</p><p>Gilbert a encarou, enquanto beijava o dorso da mão dela.</p><p>— Encantado. —  Ele ressaltou.</p><p>De repente, a música tomou de conta do salão e a atenção de todos foi para as escadas. Um homem alto, de olhos azuis e longos cabelos escuros apareceu no topo da escadaria. Um burburinho tomou de conta do salão.</p><p>— Quem será? —  sussurrou Violet.</p><p>— Não me diga que não conhece o famoso duque Leon Stephanotis. —  disse Gilbert, incrédulo.</p><p>—  Bem, é a primeira vez que venho para essa cidade… —  disse Violet.</p><p>— Ah, perdão —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>O duque desceu as escadas e sorriu para os convidados. Ele olhou ao redor e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Violet. O duque a encarou e depois foi até uma espécie de trono, onde sentou e começou a observar a festa.</p><p>“ Ele me dá arrepios…” —  disse Violet.</p><p>— Bem, sei que pode ser atrevimento meu, porém, me daria a honra de uma dança? —  perguntou Gilbert, que estendeu a mão para ela.</p><p>— É que… eu não sei dançar muito bem, e… —  dizia Violet, quando Gilbert a puxou pela mão e a envolveu pela cintura.</p><p>— Só seguir meus movimentos. Eu conduzo você —  disse Gilbert, que sorriu para ela.</p><p>Os olhos de Violet brilharam um pouco e seu rosto ficou ruborizado. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Gilbert e levou a mão até o ombro dele, enquanto sentia a mão dele tocar de leve suas costas. Os dois começaram a rodopiar pelo salão e Violet sentia como se estivesse voando, já que os movimentos dele eram leves e gentis. Ela sentia-se nervosa, pois, era a primeira vez que estava tão próxima de um homem com tanta beleza, o que tornava  ainda mais difícil não sentir coisas estranhas. Os dois dançaram por um bom tempo pelo salão e começaram a chamar a atenção dos convidados, visto que Violet era uma mulher de beleza única. Esse fato não passou despercebido pelos olhos do duque e logo ele se levantou do trono e caminhou em direção aos dois. Gilbert interrompeu a dança e se curvou diante o duque. Mesmo confusa, Violet fez o mesmo. O homem ficou de frente a ela e sorriu.</p><p>— Boa noite, senhorita. Perdoe-me por meu atrevimento, porém, não pude deixar de notá-la. — Ele falou e segurou a mão dela.  Pela reação das pessoas ao redor, que a fuzilavam com os olhos, Violet teve certeza de que aquele deveria ser mesmo um duque. — Muito prazer, Duque Leon Stephanotis, ao seu dispor. — Ele disse, antes de depositar um beijo no dorso da mão dela.</p><p>— Encantada, senhor. — disse Violet, surpresa.</p><p>— Meu nobre amigo Gilbert Bougainvillea, você perdoaria meu atrevimento de roubar sua companhia um pouco? —  questionou o lorde, que o encarou com um olhar malicioso.</p><p>—  Acredito que esta decisão não cabe a mim, senhor —  Disse Gilbert, em um tom sério.</p><p>Violet o encarou e sentiu uma certa raiva, já que estava se sentindo satisfeita na presença dele. Ela não queria ter que mudar de par, porém, achou que talvez fosse indelicadeza de sua parte rejeitar o anfitrião da festa.</p><p>— Me concede esta dança? — perguntou Leon.</p><p>— Certamente — respondeu Violet.</p><p>O duque conduziu Violet até o meio do salão e eles começaram a bailar em ritmo de valsa. Violet notou que Gilbert não tirava os olhos dela enquanto eles dançavam.</p><p>“Não me julgue. Foi você que deixou isso acontecer!” —  ela pensava, enquanto o encarava de volta com uma expressão irritada.</p><p>Percebendo o distanciamento da moça, o duque aproveitou para chamar a atenção dela.</p><p>—  Não me lembro de ter visto uma senhorita tão bela pela cidade… —  Ele ressaltou. Violet se assustou um pouco e o encarou.</p><p>“Talvez, eu devesse prestar mais atenção ao que estou fazendo…” —  ela pensou.</p><p>— Provavelmente, o senhor não teria mesmo me visto. Moro em uma fazenda, há alguns quilômetros daqui. Estou apenas de passagem na casa da minha madrinha. —  Ela mencionou.</p><p>—  Entendo. Poderia me dizer seu nome, senhorita? —  questinou Leon.</p><p>— Violet. Violet Evergarden. </p><p>— Violet, tão bela como a flor que dá seu nome. Me diga, Violet, o que faz de interessante na fazenda onde vive? — perguntou Leon</p><p>— Bem, acredito que isso deixaria o senhor um pouco entediado —  disse Violet.</p><p>— Duvido muito que isso seria possível. Você me parece alguém bem interessante —  disse Leon.</p><p>— Pode dizer isso apenas olhando para mim? — questionou Violet.</p><p>— Eu consigo dizer apenas notando o brilho do seu olhar. Ele é bem diferente dos outros que já vi de perto — disse Leon.</p><p>—Então, o senhor deve ser daqueles que se deita com várias, senão, não teria a chance de ver olhos tão de perto. — disse Violet, tentando constrangê-lo. O duque ficou em choque por alguns momentos, mas, depois, sorriu.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Eu estava certo, afinal. Você é mesmo diferente: inteligente e atrevida. Isso me agrada muito. Mas, teria algum problema se eu tivesse me deitado com outras damas?—  perguntou Leon.</p><p>— E o senhor ainda admite? É mesmo um despudorado! — disse Violet, que virou o rosto para o lado, enojada.</p><p>— Hahaha. Então, vejo que gosta de exclusividade… — disse Leon.</p><p>— Se eu vou dar minha honra e meu tempo precioso a um homem, o mínimo que exijo é sua total devoção… — disse Violet, que o encarou.</p><p>O ritmo da música acelerou e eles começaram a girar pelo salão com mais velocidade. Os outros convidados começaram a parar de dançar e apenas observaram o duque e sua candidata misteriosa. Cansada de ser observada e ansiosa para retornar para sua companhia anterior, que parecia entretida enquanto conversava com alguns homens, Violet fingiu um cansaço e tropeçou de propósito.</p><p>— A senhorita está bem? — perguntou Leon.</p><p>— Sim… Apenas cansada… Podemos nos sentar um pouco? — perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Sim, claro! Vamos ao meu escritório — disse o duque.</p><p>— Ah, não precisa, eu posso me sentar aqui.—  ela disse, receosa.</p><p>— Faço questão! —  ele disse, empolgado.</p><p> Os convidados observaram os dois saírem e a festa voltou ao normal. Violet olhou para Gilbert, quase gritando um pedido de socorro.</p><p>"Não estava bem nos meus planos ficar em um espaço confinado com o duque… " — pensava Violet, enquanto ela passava pelo corredor. Ele envolveu o braço dela com o dele e eles chegaram a uma porta de madeira, banhada com a cor dourada. Quando abriram a porta, Violet se deparou com um escritório luxuoso. Ela ouviu a porta se fechar, sentiu um calafrio subir pela coluna e se deixou ser conduzida até uma poltrona na sua frente. Ele a fez sentar e ficou ao lado dela.</p><p>— Sente-se melhor? Quer um pouco de água? — Ele perguntou.</p><p>— Sim, por favor — Ela respondeu.</p><p>Enquanto o duque ia até uma vasilha e a enchia de água, Violet sentiu-se atraída por algumas pinturas na parede e foi até elas. Ela arregalou um poucos os olhos e admirou um dos quadro na parede, que retratava o mar. O duque se aproximou por trás dela, quase a abraçando e lhe serviu o copo d’água.</p><p>— Gosta de pinturas? — Ele perguntou.</p><p>—-S-sim! — Ela disse, nervosa com a aproximação dele. — Sou uma admiradora de arte e esses quadros são divinos! — Ela destacou.</p><p>O duque sorriu e a encarou, ficando com o rosto bem próximo do dela.</p><p>— Se você quiser, posso lhe apresentar ao autor destes quadros. Ele é um pintor bem talentoso, apesar da arrogância — disse Leon.</p><p>—  Seria uma honra conhecê-lo! — disse Violet, empolgada.</p><p>— Mas, para isso… — O duque a puxou pela cintura e a prendeu contra a parede.— Eu tenho a simples condição de que venha a um encontro comigo. O que me diz?  — Ele deslizou a mão pelo queixo dela.</p><p>— Bem… Parece uma condição aceitável, desde que o senhor entenda o conceito de limites. — Ela ressaltou.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Acho justo — disse o Duque, que se afastou dela.— Temos um encontro marcado para amanhã?</p><p>— Sim, senhor… — disse Violet. — Bem, acredito que  já estou em condições de voltar para a festa. Não seria de bom tom estar a sós com o senhor, visto que tenho um nome a zelar.</p><p>— Está com medo de mim? — perguntou Leon.</p><p>— Eu não o temo… Apenas, acredito que seja mais conveniente retornar ao salão. Seus convidados o aguardam. —  disse Violet.</p><p>— Entendo. Então, vamos retornar para a festa. Por favor. — Ele estendeu o braço para ela e ela retribui, apoiando sua mão no braço dele. </p><p>Quando retornaram ao salão, Violet achou que seria melhor buscar sua companhia anterior. Ela queria mesmo se afastar daquele homem, pois não tinha uma boa impressão dele.</p><p>— O senhor tem outros convidados para entreter. Se me permite, eu irei me despedir do senhor agora. —  disse Violet.</p><p>—  Está bem. Eu não me preocuparei, pois sei que amanhã estarei com você novamente.  Se não se importa, pedirei para que um dos meus homens a busque em casa — disse o duque.</p><p>— Sim. Sem problemas. Tenha uma boa noite —  disse Violet, que se afastou rapidamente.</p><p>—  Sempre gostei de um bom desafio —  sussurrou o lorde, quando ela se afastou.</p><p>Violet percorreu todo salão, porém, não encontrou nenhum sinal de Gilbert. Frustrada, ela foi até o lado de fora do local e se deparou com um belo jardim. Encantada, ela começou a andar entre as flores e parou no centro delas, para admirar a lua.</p><p>—  Uma dama que nem você não deveria andar sozinha à noite. </p><p>Quando Violet se virou, assustada, deparou-se com Gilbert. Ele se aproximou dela devagar.</p><p>— Está tudo bem com você? Ele tentou algo indecente? —  Ele questionou.</p><p>— Não aconteceu nada demais… Mas, se tivesse acontecido, a culpa teria sido sua… —  resmungou Violet.</p><p>—  Hã? —  Gilbert ficou confuso.</p><p>—  Você que abriu mão de minha companhia… —  reclamou Violet.</p><p>—  Hahahaha. Senhorita Evergarden, você que aceitou o convite do duque… —  ressaltou Gilbert.</p><p>—  E o que queria que eu fizesse? — Ela disse, irritada.</p><p>—  Acho que eu deveria fazer essa pergunta: o que você queria que eu fizesse? —  Gilbert se aproximou dela e a puxou pela cintura, devagar.</p><p>—  Bem, eu… Eu só… Eu só não queria ficar na companhia daquele homem… Eu estava gostando da sua companhia… —  disse Violet, com o rosto avermelhado.</p><p>—  Hahahaha. Você é bem direta, devo dizer… Mas, eu realmente não queria que sua companhia tivesse sido roubada de mim… —  Ele acrescentou.</p><p>— Não pareceu muito preocupado… —  Ela resmungou.</p><p>Gilbert levou os dedos para o queixo dela e aproximou o rosto do dela.</p><p>— Violet, essa é a casa do duque, então, o mínimo que eu deveria ter era cortesia. Não quer dizer que não fiquei irritado… Porém, eu não estava disposto a ser espancado pelos capangas dele… —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Capangas? —  perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Nem todos são tão bons quanto aparentam, Violet. Eu mesmo não sou tão certinho sempre… — ressaltou Gilbert. Antes que Violet pudesse argumentar, Gilbert a beijou. Violet ficou assustada no começo e tentou se empurrar, mas, Gilbert a segurou pelo punho. Em pouco tempo, Violet se entregou ao beijo dele. Ele a envolveu pela cintura e Violet levou as mãos até o peitoral dele. Quando os dois se distanciaram, Violet arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa no rosto de Gilbert.</p><p>— Seu… seu atrevido! — Ela disse e se virou de costas para ele. —  Boa noite, senhor Bougainvillea. — Violet saiu quase em disparada em direção à uma carruagem próxima e Gilbert levou a mão até o rosto, abrindo um largo sorriso. O coração de Violet disparava dentro do peito e ela sentia como se pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento.</p><p>“Como ele… Como ele se atreve! Ahh! Que raivaaa!” —  ela pensava, furiosa. Porém, ao entrar na carruagem, ela levou a mão até os lábios. Aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo. Enquanto a condução saía da festa, ela apenas viu Gilbert a observar partir, com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Ela deu língua para ele e sentou na poltrona, emburrada. Gilbert apenas levou as mãos até os bolsos.</p><p>Em casa, a madrinha de Violet ficou em polvorosa. </p><p>— Violet, você tem um encontro com o duque?! Ah, que maravilha! Em breve você será milionária! Aí, vamos ter vestidos caros e lindos! Mal posso esperar! — Ela dizia, empolgada.</p><p>—  Sim… Isso mesmo… —  Violet queria estar tão empolgada quanto a madrinha, porém, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no beijo que havia recebido daquele homem. E a noite foi longa, pois, seu coração ansioso não a deixou dormir.</p><p>Naquela manhã, Violet sentia-se um pouco entediada, já que sua madrinha a havia acordado bem cedo para prepará-la para o encontro com o duque.</p><p>— Hohohoho! Eu estou tão animada, Violet! Tenho certeza que o duque cairá de amores por você com essa produção —  disse a mulher, empolgada.</p><p>— A senhora tem certeza que tudo isso é necessário? —  questionou Violet.</p><p>— Hohohoho. Ele não irá resistir. Logo, você será uma dama reconhecida na sociedade, cheia de riqueza e fartura —  disse a madrinha de Violet. Porém, Violet não parecia muito animada com aquela ideia.</p><p>A carruagem enviada pelo duque não demorou a vir buscá-la e enquanto aguardava a chegada no lar do duque, Violet não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo da noite anterior.</p><p>“Ah, pára com isso! Será que não pode tirar aquele homem da sua cabeça?! Você está indo se encontrar com o duque! É a sua chance de melhorar a vida da sua família! Chega!” —  ela se condenava mentalmente, porém, seus pensamentos não a obedeciam. </p><p>Em pouco minutos, Violet estava em meio a um amplo salão e era conduzida por uma das empregadas para o jardim. Ela foi recebida pela duque, que lhe deu um sorriso simpático. Porém, Violet não conseguia superar a sensação de medo que ele transmitia.</p><p>— Oh, minha estimada convidada! Que bom que você chegou! —  disse o duque que se aproximou. Ele usava roupas bem escuras, diferente da noite anterior, o que causou ainda mais arrepio em Violet. —  Esta produção extraordinária é para mim? </p><p>— Ah, digamos que sim… —  disse Violet, sem animação.</p><p>— Bem, como lhe prometi, irei lhe apresentar ao artista dos quadros e quem sabe depois, não possamos almoçar —  disse o duque.</p><p>— Ah, sim, claro! —  disse Violet.</p><p>Ele a conduziu até onde um homem terminava de pintar uma tela. Uma senhora estava sentada na frente dele. </p><p>— Aquela é minha mãe, a grã-duquesa Stephanotis. Ela é uma grande admiradora do trabalho do senhor Bougainvillea. —  disse Leon.</p><p>“Bougainvillea?!” —  pensou Violet, surpresa.</p><p>— Na verdade, não entendo essa admiração que minha mãe tem por esse sujeito… Para mim, não passa de um oportunista… Porém, se ele fez você vir até mim, tenho que ser um pouco agradecido a ele, afinal… —  disse o duque, em tom de deboche.</p><p>O homem apresentou a pintura para a mulher, que deu um amplo sorriso. O duque se aproximou acompanhado de Violet.</p><p>— Oh, bom dia! Vejo que a moça misteriosa finalmente apareceu! Sou Madeleine Stephanolis, mãe de Leon. —  disse a grã-duquesa.</p><p>— Bom dia, senhora…Me chamo Violet Evergarden,  é um grande prazer conhecê-la — disse Violet, timidamente.</p><p>Nesse momento, o pintor se virou e encarou Violet. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.</p><p>— Ah, permita-me. Esse é Gilbert Bougainvillea. Ele é o meu pintor favorito dessa região. Dizem por aí que não há ninguém que transmita tão bem a realidade quanto ele. Hohohoho — destacou Madeleine.</p><p>— Bom dia, senhorita —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Não é necessária qualquer apresentação. Ambos já se conhecem, minha mãe. Foi dos braços de Gilbert que roubei a minha bela companhia de hoje —  disse Leon, em um tom malicioso. Gilbert o encarou e sorriu.</p><p>—  Na verdade, a minha bela acompanhante não quis ser rude com o anfitrião da festa —  disse Gilbert. Leon contorceu um pouco o rosto, irritado.</p><p>De repente, um dos funcionários  da mansão se aproximou do duque e sussurrou algo.</p><p>— Violet, eu precisarei me ausentar para resolver algumas questões de negócios. Fique à vontade no jardim. Eu voltarei logo —  disse o conde, que beijou a mão dela.</p><p>— Oh, querido, pode aproveitar e  me levar até meu quarto, por favor? —  disse Madeleine.</p><p>— Claro, mamãe —  disse Leon, que estendeu o braço para ela. </p><p>— Violet, querida, fique à vontade —  disse Madeleine.</p><p>Logo, Violet e Gilbert ficaram sozinhos no jardim.</p><p>— Então, vejo que você caiu nas graças de Leon… —  disse Gilbert, que voltou sua atenção para as telas. —  Poderia lhe desejar parabéns, porém, tudo o que tenho a dizer é boa sorte.</p><p>—  O que está insinuando? —  disse Violet, irritada.</p><p>— Eu quase acreditei que você era uma moça diferente… —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>Violet ficou irritada, tomou o pincel da mãe dele e sujou a nova tela que ele havia colocado no suporte.</p><p>—  Não me confunda com as outras que você encontra e sai beijando por aí! —  disse Violet.</p><p>—  Hahahaha.  Agora sim, essa é a garota que conheci ontem —  disse Gilbert, que segurou o punho dela. Ele tomou o pincel da mão dela e beijou o dorso da mão dela. —  Desculpe, eu estava apenas a provocando. Eu não queria acreditar que uma dama tão bela quanto você estaria se entregando ao oportunismo… </p><p>— Humpf… Você me toma como uma interesseira? Como está equivocado! Apenas estou aqui pelo desejo de minha madrinha! Mas, não tenho interesse em me envolver com o duque… Ele me causa calafrios… —  disse Violet.</p><p>—  E você deveria mesmo não se interessar… Leon não é o que aparenta…  — disse Gilbert.</p><p>—  O que quer dizer? —  perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Digamos que… eu convivi tempo suficiente com ele para descobrir com que tipo de pessoa não quero andar… —  disse Gilbert, que olhou para a tela suja por ela. — Bem, com um pouco mais de detalhes, seu quadro poderia até ficar bonito. —  Ele debochou.</p><p>— Hã?! Ah… —  Violet virou de costas, envergonhada.—  Desculpe por isso… </p><p>—  Tudo bem, pelo menos não estragou nenhuma das minhas telas prontas. Daria muito trabalho refazê-las… —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Eu… Achei suas telas formidáveis. É difícil acreditar que foi você que as fez —  disse Violet, que se virou para ele.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Devo levar isso como um elogio? —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>—  Talvez… —  disse Violet, que finalmente sorriu. </p><p>—  Por que não me faz companhia, enquanto eu termino esse aqui? —  disse Gilbert, que deu uma tapinha em uma poltrona próxima a ele. Violet caminhou até ele e sentou quase ao seu lado. </p><p>— Oh, que lindo! —  Ela disse, ao ver a pintura do que parecia ser uma igreja.</p><p>—  Gostou? É uma das basílicas que visitei durante uma viagem a outro país —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Você já viajou para fora? —  perguntou Violet, curiosa.</p><p>— Claro! Todos os anos faço economias para conhecer algum lugar novo —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Deve ser uma vida empolgante! Conhecer vários lugares pelo mundo. Eu gostaria de ter uma vida assim —  disse Violet.</p><p>—  É realmente muito empolgante, Violet. Poder conhecer novas culturas, novos lugares. Há tanto para descobrir nesse mundo —  disse Gilbert. Ele olhou para Violet e os olhos dela estavam brilhando. — Se você quiser… eu posso te levar da próxima vez. —  Ele afirmou.</p><p>—  Me levar? Eu poderia mesmo ir com você? —  Ela ficou empolgada, mas, depois, ela voltou a si. —  Bem, eu acredito que minha família jamais permitiria que eu saísse de casa, se não fosse com um esposo. </p><p>— Case-se comigo, então —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>—  Hã?! —  Violet arregalou os olhos e olhou para o lado.—  Não fique de brincadeiras bobas…</p><p>—  Você pode se casar comigo e nós podemos conhecer o mundo todo ou você pode ficar aqui e aceitar um homem sem graça nessa cidade. Você não encontrará outro como eu —  disse Gilbert, confiante.</p><p>—  Humpf… Até parece que eu daria confiança a alguém como você… —  resmungou Violet.</p><p>— Você gosta de fazer charme, mas, eu sei que gostou do beijo de ontem tanto como eu! —  disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Calado! —  Ela reclamou e se levantou para se afastar, mas, Gilbert a segurou pelo punho e a puxou para o colo dele. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.</p><p>— Você não gostaria de viver uma vida simples ao meu lado? Eu poderia te ensinar a pintar… você poderia conhecer vários lugares… só teria a simples condição de me amar… —  disse Gilbert, que virou o rosto dela para ele. — Seja minha, Violet. </p><p>Violet virou o rosto para ele e os dois se beijariam novamente, mas, eles ouviram o barulho do portão que dá acesso ao jardim. Gilbert levantou Violet rapidamente e ela ficou de frente a ele. O duque logo apareceu.</p><p>— Perdão pela demora. Espero que Gilbert não tenha a envenenado demais contra mim — disse Leon.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Por que envenená-la? Ela verá com os próprios olhos. — Gilbert o encarou e sorriu.</p><p>—Você tem muita sorte de sua família ser bem conceituada e da minha mãe venerá-lo… Mas, não conte sempre com a sorte, Bougainvillea… Me acompanhe, Violet — disse Leon.</p><p>— Admiro seu bom humor, Leon. Bem, tenha um bom dia, senhorita Evergarden… — disse Gilbert. Violet ficou sem reação diante do conflito nítido entre os dois, apenas olhou para trás, enquanto se afastava de Gilbert. Ele sorriu e acenou para ela. </p><p>“Gilbert Bougainvillea, talvez você não devesse provocar o duque dessa forma… Mas, admiro sua ousadia… Ela te torna… um pouco mais atraente…” pensou Violet.</p><p> Ela sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e tentou voltar à si. </p><p>“O que estou fazendo? Eu não deveria estar focada em agradar ao duque?! Mas, não consigo confiar nele…” — ela pensava, enquanto olhava para o rosto dele, sempre com um sorriso, mas, com um olhar gélido.</p><p>No almoço, foram servidos vários pratos exóticos. Violet os observava, confusa, pois, não sabia como comer metade deles. Haviam outros convidados na mesa, talvez, sócios do duque e ele sequer lhe deu atenção.</p><p>“Seria assim, se nos casássemos?” — refletia Violet, que se contentou a comer apenas um ensopado.</p><p>No fim do almoço, o duque conduziu Violet até a biblioteca, onde a mãe dele a aguardava. Violet reverenciou e se sentou próximo a ela.</p><p>— Então, senhorita Evergarden, eu fiquei bem curiosa em conhecê-la melhor. Não é sempre que uma moça chama a atenção de meu amado Leon. Me diga, em qual escola de moças se formou? — questionou Madeleine.</p><p>— Ah, eu… fui educada em casa, senhora… — respondeu Violet. Na verdade, Violet decidiu omitir as informações verdadeiras sobre si para saber onde a grã-duquesa iria chegar. </p><p>—Oh, educação domiciliar, interessante… Vejamos, você fala quantos idiomas? — Madeleine continuou sua “investigação” e Violet apenas a respondia. </p><p>— Apenas nossa língua mãe, senhora… </p><p>— Você ao menos teve aulas de etiqueta, minha menina?</p><p>— Não, senhora. — Violet já estava constrangida com as perguntas.</p><p>— Pensou sobre ter filhos? — perguntou Madeleine.</p><p>— Eu… nunca pensei sobre isso… — disse Violet.</p><p>— Bem, vejo que temos muito o que fazer com você, mas dará uma bela noiva! — disse Madeleine.</p><p>— No-noiva?! — disse Violet, nervosa. </p><p>— Sim. O motivo da festa de ontem era para que Leon encontrasse alguma candidata de seu agrado. Você foi a escolhida dele. Porém, não precisa se preocupar. Iremos treiná-la para ser a noiva ideal. Começaremos amanhã mesmo — disse Madeleine.</p><p>— Amanhã? Espere um minuto! Eu não lembro de ter concordado com isso! — disse Violet, surpresa. Leon entrou na biblioteca e completou:</p><p>— Sua madrinha já havia se reunido comigo há dois meses atrás. O baile foi apenas uma desculpa para que eu pudesse vê-la e tomar minha decisão final. A partir de amanhã, você morará aqui, até o dia do casamento. </p><p>— O quê?! — Violet se levantou de uma vez da poltrona. — Eu gentilmente agradeço o dia de hoje, mas, não senti conexão alguma com o duque… E eu não pretendo enganar meu coração… Me desculpe por tomar seu precioso tempo… Entretanto, não aceitarei esse casamento.</p><p>— Como?! — disse Madeleine. Violet reverenciou e saiu da biblioteca o mais rápido possível. Ela sequer se despediu do duque e foi direto para o portão principal. Violet começou a caminhar sozinha pela estrada, ignorando os riscos da noite que se aproximava.</p><p>“Desculpa, madrinha… Eu não posso fazer isso…. O duque não é alguém com quem eu queira me casar… Eu acho que não me encaixo nessa vida pomposa… Ah, preciso de um tempo para pensar…”  — disse Violet, nervosa.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Leon parecia despreocupado, o que chamou a atenção de Madeleine.</p><p>— Você não irá atrás dela, Leon? </p><p>— Deixe-a. Mulheres gostam de fazer charme. Ela mudará de opinião em breve, quando descobrir a real situação de sua amada madrinha. Darei uma semana para que ela repense sobre sua decisão — disse o duque, que encheu um copo com vinho e o bebeu, tranquilamente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O pintor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konbanwa, mina-san! Vamos ao segundo capítulo!<br/>Violet descobriu o plano de sua madrinha de fazê-la se casar com o duque Stephanotis. E agora? Como ela poderá se livrar das garras de Leon? Talvez, ela precisará da ajuda de um certo pintor atrevido. Vamos ver como será esse reencontro. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já era noite quando Violet conseguiu voltar ao centro da cidade. A rua em direção a casa de sua madrinha estava escura e ainda fazia bastante frio naquele momento.</p><p>— Eu devia ter saído com um casaco no dia de hoje… — ela sussurrou, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos braços, sentindo a pele gelada.</p><p>Enquanto ela caminhava, um trio de homens bêbados se aproximou dela.</p><p>— Olha só! Que belezinha! Não quer dar uma voltinha com a gente, boneca? — disse um deles.</p><p>— Não me interesso. — ela afirmou com firmeza e começou a se afastar.</p><p>— Opa, onde vai com tanta pressa? — resmungou outro deles, que acelerou o passo e se colocou na frente dela.</p><p>— Saia da frente, por favor! — exigiu Violet. Porém, seu pedido foi rejeitado e os homens começaram a se aproximar dela,  enquanto gargalhavam. Violet, temerosa, empurrou um deles da sua frente e começou a correr.</p><p>— Peguem ela! — gritou um dos bêbados.</p><p>Violet começou a ser perseguida e entrou em desespero. Porém, antes de chegar até a próxima esquina, ela avistou Gilbert, que tinha uma garrafa de bebida na mão. Ele a avistou se aproximar e sussurrou:</p><p>— Hã?! Você por aqui?! </p><p>Sem tempo para explicações,  Violet se abraçou a ele.</p><p>— Me ajuda, por favor! — ela gritou, desesperada. Gilbert notou algumas lágrimas descerem pelas bochechas dela.</p><p>— Fique atrás de mim, — ele sussurrou e a posicionou nas suas costas. — Ei, caiam fora! A garota é minha! — ele gritou para o grupo.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Suma da nossa frente! Nós a vimos primeiro. — reclamou um dos homens.</p><p>— Humpf! Então, façamos o seguinte: quem cair por último fica com a garota! — disse Gilbert, que colocou a garrafa no chão e cerrou um pouco os olhos.</p><p>— O quê!? Enlouqueceu?! — disse Violet, desesperada.</p><p>— Hehehehe. Vamos acabar com ele, rapazes! —  um dos bêbados motivou os outros dois.</p><p>Os três homens partiram para cima de Gilbert, porém ele aplacou os golpes dos estranhos com grande destreza e os derrotou com facilidade. Violet ficou atônita com a cena. Gilbert pegou sua garrafa no chão, segurou na mão dela e a puxou. Eles começaram a correr por um dos becos da cidade.</p><p>— Vem, vamos sair daqui antes que eles levantem. — ressaltou Gilbert. </p><p>Violet ainda não esboçava qualquer reação e apenas deixou-se ser levada por ele. Uma chuva fraca começou e Gilbert decidiu que seria mais seguro irem para a casa dele. Eles conseguiram chegar até a casa, mas não sem ficar completamente molhados.</p><p>— O-obrigada! Você me salvou! — agradeceu Violet, que começou a tremer de frio.</p><p>Gilbert sumiu por alguns instantes e retornou com uma toalha  nas mãos. Ele a jogou para Violet. </p><p>— Posso saber o que andava fazendo sozinha naquele lugar a essa hora? Aqui é a capital! É perigoso, sabia?! — reclamou Gilbert, que se jogou em uma cadeira, abriu a garrafa de vinho e começou a bebê-la com entusiasmo.</p><p>— Eu só… queria caminhar um pouco… Um… O senhor deveria beber tanto assim? — perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Está preocupada que eu vá te agarrar como aqueles idiotas? Não me compare a eles. —  Ele se levantou, deixou a garrafa no chão e foi até Violet. Ele a fez encostar as costas na parede e segurou de leve no queixo dela. —  Até porque se eu fosse fazer algo com você, eu gostaria de estar bem sóbrio… — ele soltou o queixo dela e piscou o olho para ela.</p><p>— Porco abusado… —  resmungou Violet, que virou o rosto para o lado.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Que boquinha mais suja! Mas, me diga: você não estava na mansão do duque? Não tinha alguma carruagem para lhe trazer de volta? Aquele cretino nem isso fez por você?  — indagou Gilbert.</p><p>— Bem…  Eu apenas fugi da casa dele… —  contou Violet.</p><p>— Ele tentou fazer algo com você?! —  questionou Gilbert, um pouco irritado.</p><p>— Não. Na verdade, foi a minha madrinha. Acho que ela me vendeu para a família do duque… — relatou Violet.</p><p>— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Gilbert.</p><p>— O baile foi só um pretexto para nós nos encontrarmos. O noivado estava fechado desde o começo e eu creio que não tenho muita escolha, além de ter que me casar com o duque. — disse Violet.</p><p>— Você não precisa fazer isso, se não é o que deseja… — argumentou Gilbert.</p><p>— Falar para você é fácil! Você é um homem! Você tem liberdade para fazer o que bem deseja. Nós mulheres já não temos a mesma facilidade… — reclamou Violet, que soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo e começou a secá-los.</p><p>— Então, é isso? Vai se conformar porque é uma mulher? — questionou Gilbert.</p><p>— Você fala isso como se fosse algo simples… — reclamou Violet, chateada.</p><p>— Mas, é algo simples. É só questão de perspectiva! — disse Gilbert, que foi em direção às escadas. — Vem, vou arranjar roupas secas para você. </p><p>—S-sim… — disse Violet, nervosa.</p><p>Enquanto subia os degraus, Violet observou alguns quadros na parede. </p><p>— Você pintou todos eles? — ela perguntou, com a atenção voltada para as imagens.</p><p>— Sim, cada um deles. — respondeu Gilbert.</p><p>Ela parou em frente a um quadro onde havia uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Gilbert foi até o quarto e ela ficou parada no começo do corredor. De repente, ela sentiu algo ser jogado no seu rosto.</p><p>— Roupa seca… — declarou Gilbert.</p><p>— Quanta gentileza… — resmungou Violet. — E quem é essa moça do quadro?</p><p>— Minha esposa… — respondeu Gilbert.</p><p>— O quê?! Então, o senhor é casado?! E ainda ousou de beijar?! É mesmo um rato sorrateiro!— resmungou Violet, que iria jogar as roupas no chão, mas, foi abraçada por trás por Gilbert.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Por que as pessoas sempre caem nessa piada? Preste bem atenção nos olhos dela… Parecem similares aos de alguém? — ele sussurrou.</p><p>— Eles… parecem com os seus… — ela respondeu e o encarou.</p><p>— Essa é uma pintura de minha mãe. Essa é ela quando mais jovem. Agora, ela descansa em paz… — sussurrou Gilbert.</p><p>— Sinto muito… — disse Violet. </p><p>— Já faz um bom tempo. Não se preocupe. — ele ressaltou. </p><p>— É um belo quadro, Gilbert. Ela era mesmo linda… — afirmou Violet.</p><p>— É verdade. Espero que ela esteja bem onde estiver… — Ele sentiu Violet trepidar um pouco. — Você está trêmula! Deve estar com frio! Troque de roupa, enquanto preparo um chá para você. — ele recomendou.</p><p>— Tu-tudo bem… — consentiu Violet. </p><p>Ela entrou no quarto de Gilbert e ficou surpresa com a organização. Aquele lugar parecia impecável e tinha um cheiro agradável. Ela retirou a roupa molhada e vestiu-se com a que tinha recebido. Ela foi até um espelho e sorriu ao olhar a camisa e a calça folgada em seu corpo. Gilbert apareceu no quarto novamente e ficou estático na porta. Violet o encarou e olhou para o chão, envergonhada.</p><p>— Fico imaginando o que o senhor deve pensar de uma garota que vai até a casa de um homem solteiro e entra em seu quarto… — ela comentou. Gilbert se aproximou com a xícara de chá.</p><p>— Penso que ela é muito esperta em não querer adoecer por estar molhada na chuva só para não ser julgada por uma sociedade de pessoas hipócritas. — ele ressaltou. Violet recebeu a xícara da mão dele e sorriu.</p><p>— Você parece bem à frente do seu tempo… — ela afirmou e começou a beber do chá.</p><p>— Não tenho tempo para regras bobas, Violet. Não deixaria de viver meus sonhos por causa de normas e comportamentos sociais. Nunca. — explanou Gilbert.</p><p>“Falar é fácil…”  — pensou Violet.</p><p> — Bem, eu deixarei o quarto para você. Eu estarei na sala se precisar de algo… ou de mim… Boa noite, senhorita Evergarden. — disse Gilbert, que deu um sorriso malicioso para ela e saiu. Violet ficou com as bochechas coradas e quase cuspiu o chá de volta.</p><p>“Como pode ser tão atrevido?!”  — ela pensou, irritada.</p><p>Violet deitou-se na cama larga e relaxou entre os travesseiros. Enquanto as gotas de chuva deslizavam pela vidraça da janela, Violet tentava imaginar alguma alternativa para livrar-se do compromisso que sua madrinha havia feito, porém ela temia que o duque, como alguém poderoso e com bastante influência, pudesse tentar machucar seus familiares caso ela se negasse a ficar ao seu lado. Ela pegou um travesseiro e enfiou no rosto.</p><p>“Talvez, eu devesse ter ficado na fazenda… Eu devia ter negado o convite da minha madrinha… Ah, o que eu faço agora?” — ela refletia, agitada, enquanto esperneava na cama.</p><p>Passada algumas horas sem conseguir dormir, Violet se levantou da cama e decidiu andar um pouco do lado de fora da casa. Mas, quando ela chegou até a sala, deparou-se com Gilbert, que dormia tranquilamente em um dos sofás.</p><p>“Humpf… Pelo menos alguém aqui consegue dormir tranquilamente…” — ela o observou, irritada. — “Será que ele está mesmo dormindo?!” — Violet se aproximou devagar e esticou o pescoço para  observá-lo de perto. Ela esticou o dedo, o cutucou, porém Gilbert não se mexeu.</p><p>— Parece que ele está mesmo apagado… — ela sussurrou. Violet o ficou observando por um tempo e timidamente levou as mãos até os cabelos de Gilbert e os alisou, suavemente. </p><p>“Gilbert Bouganvillea… Mesmo sendo tão atrevido, talvez eu devesse te agradecer pela ajuda…” — ela pensava, enquanto alisava os cabelos dele. Ela desceu os dedos até o rosto dele e os deslizou por uma cicatriz que ele tinha no rosto. </p><p>“Espera… Onde eu já vi essa cicatriz antes?” — ela pensou.</p><p>De repente, o braço de Violet foi puxado e quando ela se deu conta, Gilbert estava por cima dela, ofegante.</p><p>—Ahh! Desculpa! Eu não queria te acordar! — ela disse, assustada.</p><p>Gilbert levou a mão até o rosto dela e a beijou, com fervor. Violet agarrou as costas de Gilbert, revestida por uma camisa de seda e pressionou os dedos contra o tecido, na tentativa de fazer resistência, porém não teve força suficiente para resistir e o beijou de volta. O corpo de Violet fervilhava com aquele contato e sua pele se arrepiava com a proximidade dele.</p><p>— Violet, você se lembra? Se lembra da sua promessa? — sussurrou Gilbert, entre o espaço dos beijos.</p><p>—Promessa? — sussurrou Violet.</p><p>Gilbert diminui o ritmo do beijo, depositou um um último beijo dos lábios dela e se sentou no sofá, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos lisos. Violet notou certa frustração no olhar dele.</p><p>— Gilbert? — ela sussurrou, enquanto se sentou, um pouco atrás dele.</p><p>— Tudo bem… Eu vou esperar você lembrar… — disse Gilbert. Ele se levantou, pegou Violet no colo e a colocou em seu ombro.</p><p>—Ei! — reclamou Violet.</p><p>— Você não deve sair a essa hora. Aqui não é sua fazenda, já te disse! — preveniu Gilbert.</p><p>— Agr… — Violet revirou os olhos,entretanto, não fez resistência. Logo, Gilbert a deitou de costas na cama e os dois se encararam. </p><p>— Por acaso não consegue dormir? — ele questionou.</p><p>— Não… — disse Violet, envergonhada.</p><p>— Quer companhia? — Gilbert perguntou.</p><p>— Hã!? Você não perde uma oportunidade, não é? — resmungou Violet.</p><p>— Aff… Não é isso que você está pensando, sua mente suja! — debochou Gilbert.</p><p>— Hã!? Eu não… eu não pensei em nada, seu tolo! — reclamou Violet.</p><p>— Bem, se não precisa de mim, eu vou voltar a dormir. — Gilbert deu as costas para Violet. Ela apertou o lençol com os dedos.</p><p>— Espera! Talvez... eu precise de companhia… — afirmou Violet.</p><p>Gilbert parou de caminhar e olhou para Violet. Ele voltou a se aproximar dela e se sentou ao seu lado na cama. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Violet sentia o coração disparar no peito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não entendia aquela confiança que havia surgido entre ela e Gilbert. Em seus pensamentos, a palavra promessa se repetia várias vezes.</p><p>“Promessa… Qual promessa eu fiz?!” — ela pensava, confusa.</p><p>— Você se importa se eu deitar ao seu lado? — perguntou Gilbert.</p><p>— N-não… — respondeu Violet. </p><p>Gilbert deitou e virou o rosto para encarar Violet. Os dois se encararam mais um pouco, até que ele abriu os braços, como se a convidasse para ficar entre eles. Mesmo receosa, Violet se sentia sozinha e perdida, o que a fez decidir que precisava daquele abraço e quando ela se aconchegou no peito dele, ela sentiu um certo alívio.  Ele alisou os cabelos dela de maneira suave. Violet queria saber o que estava nos pensamentos dele naquele momento. Violet adormeceu logo e Gilbert apenas sorriu, retirando os cabelos do rosto dela.</p><p>— Se ao menos, você lembrasse…  — ele sussurrou.</p><p>Enquanto isso, no mundo dos sonhos, Violet retornava para uma lembrança feliz de sua infância, que havia ficada perdida com o tempo.</p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Em meio a uma floresta, Violet acompanhava um garotinho, que seguia um pouco mais à frente. Eles estavam prestes a atravessar um trecho do rio por meio de um tronco de árvore caído.</p><p>— Ei, ei! Você pode me esperar?</p><p>— Você é sempre lenta assim, garota?</p><p>— Eu não uso calças, Gil… </p><p>— Hahahaha. Tudo bem, Violet. Segura minha mão. </p><p>Violet e o garotinho atravessaram o rio e eles começaram a correr em direção a uma frondosa árvore, que continha uma pequena casa de madeira em sua copa.</p><p>— O quê?! Ela ainda está em pé!? Ei, você quer subir? — perguntou o garotinho.</p><p>— Gil, isso parece meio estragado, não acha? — questionou Violet.</p><p>— Medrosa! — o garotinho virou de frente para ela. Ele tinha olhos verdes bem brilhantes e um curativo na bochecha. </p><p>— Não sou medrosa! Humpf! — resmungou Violet, que se aproximou de uma corda e começou a subir.</p><p>— Uau! Como consegue? — perguntou o garotinho.</p><p>— Eu moro em uma fazenda! Eu subo em árvores, nado no rio… Eu não tenho medo de nada! — afirmou Violet, confiante. O garotinho revirou os olhos, mas, a seguiu. Os dois chegaram até a casa da árvore e daquela altura, conseguiam ver o sol tocar o horizonte. </p><p>— Ah, que bonito! — disse a pequena Violet, admirando o céu. O pequeno garotinho olhou para o rosto dela e seus olhos brilharam.</p><p>— Violet… — ele sussurrou.</p><p>— Hã? O que foi Gil? — ela respondeu.</p><p>— É verdade que você vai embora? — ele perguntou.</p><p>— Sim… Dessa vez, em definitivo. A saúde da minha mãe está bem frágil. Meu pai decidiu que o ar do campo será melhor para ela. Talvez, nós não nos vejamos mais, Gil… — ela revelou, entristecida.</p><p>— Vi...Violet! — o garotinho agarrou as mãos dela. — Quando eu crescer, eu vou te buscar! Eu…vou te buscar e te tornar a minha esposa! — ele gritou. Violet ficou surpresa e boquiaberta.</p><p>— Você… você promete? Você promete, Gil? — ela perguntou, enquanto algumas lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas dela.</p><p>— Eu prometo, Violet. — disse Gil.</p><p>— Eu prometo te esperar, então… — disse Violet.</p><p>— Eu… fiz algo… — disse Gil, que retirou uma espécie de anel feito de arame.</p><p>— Oh… — Violet ficou surpresa.</p><p>— Eu, Gilbert, prometo que vou me casar com você… — disse o garotinho, enquanto colocava o anel improvisado  no dedo dela.</p><p>— Eu, Violet, prometo que serei uma boa esposa para você. — ela colocou o anel no dedo dele e eles se abraçaram. Eles entrelaçaram seus dedos e apenas observaram o sol desaparecer pelo horizonte.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>— Ei, moça! Acorda!</p><p>Violet acordou assustada e se deparou com um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis. Ela gritou, se arrastou para trás e caiu de costas da cama.</p><p>— Ei, para com isso! Está doida?! — reclamou o rapaz.</p><p>— Quem é você? — perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Eu me chamo Benedict Blue! Eu sou aprendiz do senhor Bougainvillea! E você? — questionou o rapaz.</p><p>— Eu… me chamo Violet… — ela disse, se levantando.</p><p>— Ah, você é a namorada, não é? — perguntou Benedict.</p><p>— Na-não! Só… somos amigos… — ela completou.</p><p>“Nem sei o que somos, afinal…” — pensou Violet.</p><p>— O senhor Bougainvillea teve que sair para atender um cliente, talvez ele leve o dia todo, pois é uma família mora no interior. Ele pediu para avisar que tem café da manhã para você e disse que você pode ficar o quanto quiser. — disse Benedict.</p><p>— Ah, é? — ela disse, decepcionada.</p><p>“Será que aquele sonho… será que era ele? Será que são a mesma pessoa?! Eu me lembro que eu passava algumas temporadas aqui, até ir embora com doze anos. Ah! E eu tinha um amigo, chamado Gilbert, porém perdemos contato quando eu fui embora. Aquele curativo no rosto… Será que…” — pensava Violet, quando foi interrompida.</p><p>— Alô!? Planeta Terra chamando?! — Benedict estalou os dedos.</p><p>— Ah, desculpa… — disse Violet.</p><p>— Suas roupas estavam úmidas ainda, assim eu as coloquei para pegar sol. Venha, o café vai esfriar. — ressaltou Benedict.</p><p>Mesmo desorientada, Violet desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Em seguida, ela vestiu as roupas, mesmo úmidas e decidiu ir para a casa de sua madrinha.</p><p>— Por favor, agradeça a cortesia do senhor Bougainvillea. Eu pretendo conversar com ele depois. — informou Violet.</p><p>— Como a senhorita quiser. Até mais! — disse Benedict.</p><p>Violet caminhou algumas quadras até chegar a casa de sua madrinha. Quando ela entrou, a mulher correu e a abraçou.</p><p>— Violet, minha querida! Eu estava tão preocupada! Onde estava? Por que não me avisou que dormiria fora?! — disse a mulher.</p><p>— Madrinha… por que não me contou a verdade? — questionou Violet.</p><p>— Hã? Do que está falando? — perguntou  a mulher.</p><p>— Por que não me disse que já havia fechado o casamento? — Violet a afastou de si.</p><p>— Violet, eu… sinto muito! Não tivemos escolha! — disse a mulher.</p><p>— Como assim? — Violet parecia confusa.</p><p>— Violet… A doença da sua mãe, que descanse em paz, custou muito caro a seu pai e a mim… Pela saúde da minha irmã, eu adquiri muitas dívidas e, infelizmente, cometi o erro de dever ao duque. Como uma forma de sanar as dívidas, seu pai e eu tivemos que concordar em dar sua mão em casamento… Nos perdoe, Violet… — explicou a mulher.</p><p>— Por quê? Por que fizeram isso? Nós daríamos conta do nosso jeito! Eu poderia trabalhar para ajudar a pagar as contas! Nós poderíamos nos virar, madrinha! — gritou Violet.</p><p>— Perdão, estávamos desesperados! — ressaltou a mulher.</p><p>— Eu jamais os perdoarei! — gritou Violet, que subiu as escadas rapidamente, entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. Ela se jogou na cama e começou a chorar, em desespero. — Eu não o amo! Eu não quero me casar com ele! </p><p>Em meio às lágrimas, Violet adormeceu. Quando ela acordou, ela decidiu que não ficaria de mão atadas. Violet arrumou algumas peças de roupa, as escondeu e esperou todos da casa dormirem para fugir. Ela jogou a mala pela janela em cima de um arbusto, abriu a porta devagar e desceu as escadas nas pontas dos pés. Violet saiu pela porta, pegou sua mala e virou de frente para a casa de sua madrinha.</p><p>— Me perdoa… Eu não posso me sacrificar assim… Eu amo vocês demais, porém… eu não quero ser infeliz… — Violet olhou para o céu e sussurrou: — Me perdoa, mamãe.</p><p>Violet saiu com uma mala na mão e um guarda-chuva na outra. Dessa vez, ela teria como se defender ou pelo menos, teria como ganhar tempo, caso alguém inconveniente aparecesse. Ela começou a rodar pela cidade e parou por um instante.</p><p>— E para onde diabos eu vou agora? — ela sussurrou. Violet começou a ficar um pouco desesperada, porém, tentava manter o controle da situação. — Calma, tem que haver um pensionato por aqui… </p><p>Violet andou por várias pensões, mas, elas estavam lotadas por causa da festa do duque do dia anterior. Ela caminhou até a exaustão e percebeu que não teria outra alternativa. Após certo tempo, ela parou em frente a porta da única pessoa que poderia acolhê-la.</p><p>— Hã? Senhorita Violet? — disse Benedict, surpreso.</p><p>— Oi… Será que eu posso ficar por aqui por uns dias? — ela perguntou.</p><p>— Bem, o senhor Gilbert liberou sua estadia, então entre. — disse Benedict.</p><p>— Obrigada! — disse Violet, aliviada.</p><p>— Leve suas coisas para o quarto. Eu já estava de saída. Gilbert deve chegar em uma hora ou duas. — explicou Benedict.</p><p>— Ah, sim! Claro! — disse Violet.</p><p>Benedict saiu e Violet se viu sozinha na casa de Gilbert. Ela aproveitou para observá-la com mais atenção. Ela era bem simples, mas tudo era bem organizado. Ela custava acreditar que aquela casa seria de um homem solteiro. Como forma de gratidão a ele, Violet preparou um jantar simples com o material que tinha disponível. Ela ainda esperou Gilbert aparecer, entretanto ele demorou muito e ela adormeceu na cama dele.</p><p>Gilbert chegou em casa bem tarde, deixou seu material na sala e foi direto até a cozinha. Ele achou o jantar pronto e ficou confuso, já que Benedict não costumava fazer esse tipo de favor. Porém, ele comeu, satisfeito. Ele ainda ficou alguns minutos na sala, lendo um livro e depois, decidiu tomar um banho e ir para cama. Após o banho, ele estava exausto demais para ver Violet coberta pelo edredom. Desnudo, ele apenas deitou na cama e quando virou para o lado, sentiu algo macio em sua mão. Ele apertou com certa força.</p><p>— Ah…  — Gilbert abriu os olhos de uma vez, quando ouviu um gemido e logo ele encarava Violet, que estava com os olhos fechados. — Violet?! — ele sussurrou.</p><p>Violet se arrastou na cama e sua mão terminou no peitoral dele. Ele sentiu os dedos dela alisarem seu peitoral e ele mordeu os lábios. Gilbert segurou a mão dela, para retirá-la de cima do peito dele, mas, Violet levantou um pouco, sonolenta e deitou a cabeça no peitoral dele. Gilbert arregalou os olhos, ficando estático com a aproximação dela. Para não despertá-la, Gilbert apenas relaxou um pouco na cama e beijou a testa de Violet. Ele apenas adormeceu. Quando Violet despertou, ela sentiu a mão dela em uma textura estranha.</p><p>“Hã?! O que é isso?” — ela pensou, ainda com os olhos fechados. Violet deslizou a mão e seus dedos envolveram algo estranho.</p><p>— Eu tiraria a mão daí, se fosse você… </p><p>Violet abriu os olhos e se deparou com Gilbert. Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou na direção da mão. </p><p>— Ahhh! Gilbert?! Que horas você chegou?! — ela sentou na cama de uma vez e retirou sua mão o mais rápido que pode.</p><p>— Bom dia para você também… — ele disse, com seu sorriso debochado de sempre. — Eu cheguei na madrugada… Você parecia confortável no meu peito, então deixei você dormir.</p><p>— Ah, minha nossa… — disse Violet, em choque. — Eu… sinto muito pela minha inconveniência!</p><p>— Eu achei até agradável… você é bem cheirosa… — disse Gilbert.</p><p>Violet fechou a expressão no rosto e jogou o travesseiro na cara de Gilbert.</p><p>— Seu atrevido! — ela resmungou e levantou da cama. Gilbert ficou deitado a observando. — Está achando engraçado, não é? Eu vou te dar uma ajuda para se levantar! — Violet puxou o lençol de uma vez e ficou em choque. Ela levou as mãos até o rosto. — Ahhh! Você estava sem roupa o tempo todo?! Seu tarado!</p><p>— Eu durmo sempre assim… E qual o problema? É apenas… natural! Para que passar a noite de roupa? — Gilbert deu um sorriso malicioso e se divertia com o constrangimento de Violet. Ela jogou o lençol nele e virou de costas. </p><p>— Eu vou fazer o café! E você, seu despudorado, coloque alguma roupa, pelo menos!  — Violet correu para fora do quarto e Gilbert se segurou para não dar uma gargalhada. Minutos depois, ele desceu as escadas vestido e se aproximou de Violet pelas costas. </p><p>— Um… Veja que prendada você é… — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. </p><p>— Ahhh! Sai daqui, seu descarado! — disse Violet.</p><p>— Oi? Você está na minha casa, sabia? Então, acho que posso fazer o que bem entender... — recordou Gilbert.</p><p>— Ah, é?! Mas, comigo não, engraçadinho! — determinou Violet.</p><p>— Bem, e o que aconteceu? Você parece preocupada… — disse Gilbert, que sentou à mesa.</p><p>— É que… eu fugi de casa… — disse Violet, que o encarou.</p><p>— Fugiu? Isso está virando um hábito, não acha? — ele questionou.</p><p>— Gilbert, eu não quero me casar com ele!  Eu não quero viver com o duque! — gritou Violet.</p><p>— Violet, o duque manda nessa cidade. Você não vai conseguir se esconder por muito tempo, nem mesmo aqui na minha casa. — disse Gilbert.</p><p>— E o que faço? — ela perguntou.</p><p>— Bem… vejamos… — Gilbert ficou um pouco pensativo e teve uma ideia. — E se você virasse outra pessoa?</p><p>— Hã?! Como? — disse Violet.</p><p>— Eu posso te arranjar algumas roupas minhas. Você pode se disfarçar de homem, enquanto arranjo algum dinheiro para que você tenha como fugir… — disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Mas, para onde eu iria? Eu não conheço lugar algum… — ela disse.</p><p>— Então, posso ir com você, se você quiser… — atestou Gilbert, como quem não queria nada.</p><p>— Você iria comigo? Iria mesmo? — perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Até o inferno se fosse preciso… — respondeu Gilbert, que se levantou e a encarou. Violet se aproximou de Gilbert e segurou em suas mãos.</p><p>— Obrigada… — ela sussurrou e o abraçou. Gilbert a abraçou de volta. </p><p>E a partir daquele dia, Violet começou a se disfarçar, tornando-se Pierre, um assistente de Gilbert. E aos poucos, ela foi se habituando a convivência com ele, o auxiliando durante seus trabalhos e cuidando da casa. Não tinham muito tempo para reunir dinheiro, então Gilbert começou a se esforçar ao máximo. E os sentimentos começaram a aflorar, à medida que eles ficavam juntos. Ao mesmo tempo, o duque ficou irritado com o desaparecimento de sua noiva e ativou  a guarda local para buscar por Violet. E as negativas de seus guardas começaram a enfurecê-lo.</p><p> </p><p> Naquela tarde, Gilbert foi atender uma das filhas de um influente mercador da região. Cattleya Baudelaire era a filha mais nova do mercador e completava seus dezoito anos. Como presente, seu pai solicitou os serviços do famoso pintor Bougainvillea. Enquanto negociava com o pai da aniversariante, Cattleya discutia com a nova versão de Violet que tipo de pose ela deveria fazer.</p><p>— Ah, estou tão feliz! Eu sempre quis ser desenhada em um quadro. E olha, que maravilha! Escolhi o pintor mais bonito da cidade! Hihihi. Então, ele é solteiro? Você sabe dizer? — perguntou Cattleya.</p><p>— Eu… acho que ele é casado… — mentiu Violet, que estava em seu disfarce.</p><p>— Acho que não tem problema! Hihihi. Quero só uma diversão! — disse Cattleya, que mordeu a unha. </p><p>— Hã?! — disse Violet, surpresa.</p><p>“Que garota mais abusada!” — ela pensou, nervosa.</p><p>Durante a sessão da pintura, Cattleya se insinuou da forma que pode: escolheu uma roupa sensual, uma pose provocante, porém, Gilbert apenas fez o seu trabalho. Ele notou que Violet parecia mais irritada que o normal. Quando encerrou a pintura, ele entregou o quadro para um dos funcionários e Cattleya correu até ele e o abraçou.</p><p>— Ah, muito obrigada! Eu achei seu trabalho incrível! Em agradecimento, você bem que podia ficar para o jantar… e quem sabe eu não poderia… — dizia Cattleya, quando Violet a puxou pelo braço.</p><p>— Perdão, senhorita, nós temos outro trabalho… — disse Violet, disfarçando a voz.</p><p>— É que… — Gilbert recebeu um olhar fuzilante de Violet. — Ele tem razão, senhorita. Temos uma reunião importante. Obrigado por sua hospitalidade. — disse Gilbert. Cattleya ficou emburrada e apenas observou os dois saírem pela janela.</p><p>— Moleque intrometido. — ela resmungou.</p><p>Antes de chegarem até o portão,  Violet ia na frente e pisava forte no chão. </p><p>— Ei, qual seu problema? — perguntou Gilbert.</p><p>— Não é nada… — ela respondeu, em um tom irritadiço. </p><p>Gilbert se aproximou e a puxou pelo braço, o que fez o chapéu de Violet cair e revelou seus cabelos. </p><p>Gilbert encarou Violet por um tempo e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.</p><p>— Você derrubou meu chapéu! — ela reclamou.</p><p>— Desculpe por isso… — Gilbert olhou para os lados e colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela — Vamos conversar melhor em casa… </p><p>Ao chegarem em casa, Violet foi até o quarto, tirou o chapéu e se sentou na cama.</p><p>—Violet, o que está havendo? — perguntou Gilbert</p><p>— Eu não sei! Eu não sei explicar! Eu… O que eu sou para você, Gilbert?— perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Hã? — ele pareceu confuso. </p><p>— A promessa! Era você? Você era o Gil?! O anel de arame, foi você que me deu?! — perguntou Violet.</p><p>— Violet, você lembrou! — Gilbert se abaixou na frente dela e levou as mãos ao rosto dela. — Claro que sim! Era eu, Violet! Eu jamais esqueceria da promessa que fiz a você! Mas, por que você está chorando, Violet?</p><p>— Eu não sei… Quando eu a vi abraçada a você… eu senti algo estranho e… — dizia Violet, quando Gilbert a beijou.  Violet se abraçou a ele e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado. </p><p>— Eu te amo, Violet! Não se preocupe, ninguém poderá me tirar de você! — disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Gilbert… Gilbert eu… talvez, eu esteja apaixonada por você também... — disse Violet. </p><p>Um novo beijo foi trocado entre os dois e Violet deitou de costas na cama, com Gilbert entre suas pernas. Os lábios dele deslizaram pelo pescoço dela, enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para trás e suspirava. As mãos de Gilbert desceram até a camisa de linho e envolveram os seios fartos dela, os apertando com uma força leve. Violet soltou um gemido baixinho. O botões da camisa dela foram abertos com destreza, exibindo seu colo formoso. Violet sentia-se estranha, em meio a um misto de novas sensações, mas, não desejava interromper aquela percepção do deslizar da língua dele em seus mamilos. </p><p>— Ah, Gilbert… — ela gemeu, prendendo o lençol entre os dedos.</p><p>A língua do pintor invadiu a boca dela e os beijou tornou-se mais molhado e sensual. Uma das mãos dele deslizou pela barriga dela e invadiu a calça folgada. Os dedos dele começaram a massageá-la de forma lenta, enquanto ele voltava sua atenção para os mamilos dela. Porém, quando ele a invadiu um pouco, Violet se assustou e segurou o braço dele. </p><p>— N-não! Eu… Gil, eu não… </p><p>Gilbert retirou a mão da calça dela  e deu um beijo mais lento em Violet.</p><p>— Quando nós fugirmos, poderemos assumir nossa relação. Você será minha linda esposa e eu poderei te mostrar todo meu amor. — sussurrou Gilbert. </p><p>— Eu estarei esperando por esse dia… — sussurrou Violet.</p><p>Alguns dias se passaram e  rumores sobre a má condição de saúde da madrinha de Violet se espalharam pela cidade. Violet começou a ficar apreensiva e mesmo com os pedidos insistentes de Gilbert, ela resolveu visitá-la no meio da noite. Violet entrou escondida pelos fundo e subiu até o quarto da madrinha, que dormia tranquilamente. Violet se aproximou dela, alisou seu rosto e permaneceu por um bom tempo perto dela. Porém, quando tentou sair da casa, havia uma quantidade considerável de guardas do lado de fora. No fim das contas, aquilo era uma armadilha. Violet foi capturada e levada de volta ao duque. A notícia do aparecimento da noiva do duque se espalhou pela cidade. Gilbert ficou desesperado. Ele precisava de um plano para resgatar sua amada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E agora? O que acontecerá com Violet? Será que Gilbert conseguirá salvá-la? Veremos no próximo capítulo!<br/>Kisus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O duque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Então, pessoal, chegamos ao capítulo final da nossa short-fic!<br/>Conseguirá Gilbert salvar Violet? Haverá um final feliz para os dois?<br/>Vamos ver! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Minha estimada Violet, por onde você andou? Tem ideia de como me deixou preocupado?!  — disse Leon, a abraçando. Violet não correspondeu.</p><p>— Minha intenção era realmente não aparecer… — ela sussurrou, irritada.</p><p>— Ora, por que essa revolta? Eu fiz algo de errado? Eu lhe ofendi? — disse Leon, fingindo estar surpreso.</p><p>— Eu apenas não queria fazer parte dessa negociação baixa… — disse Violet.</p><p>— Você é bem ingrata… Não vê a chance que sua madrinha lhe deu? A chance de ser rica, de ter bens, um nome! — disse Leon.</p><p>— E de que isso vale sem ter amor? — disse Violet.</p><p>— Hahahaha. — Leon segurou o queixo de Violet e a prendeu contra a parede. — Você vai aprender a me amar, querendo ou não. — Leon a beijou a força e Violet mordeu o lábio dele. A mão dele atingiu o rosto dela. — Cretina! Como ousa?!</p><p>— Eu jamais vou te amar! Jamais! — ela gritou, nervosa.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Veremos. Íris, venha aqui, por favor. — disse Leon.</p><p>— Sim, senhor… — disse a moça, de cabelos curtos e loiros, que parecia nervosa.</p><p>— Conheça Violet Evergarden, minha amada noiva. Você será sua acompanhante. Ela não deverá ficar sozinha, compreendido? Garanta que minha amada noiva faça as refeições, as aulas de etiqueta e de idiomas e, em hipótese alguma, a deixe sair desacompanhada. Bem, minha adorada Violet, o dever me chama. Nos veremos na hora do jantar. — disse Leon, que alisou o queixo dela. Violet virou o rosto e olhou para Íris, que tinha um olhar impassível.</p><p><em>" E agora? O que vou fazer? "</em> — pensou Violet, nervosa.</p><p>— Senhorita, sua aula irá começar logo. Me acompanhe. — disse Íris — Ah, recomendo que não faça nenhum movimento brusco ou terei que acionar os guardas. </p><p>— Guardas?! — disse Violet.</p><p>— Entenda. Seu desaparecimento causou grande preocupação no duque. Ele só quer evitar que algo assim aconteça novamente… —  disse Íris.</p><p>Violet notou dois homens na porta quando elas foram para o corredor. Tentar fugir custaria sua vida naquele momento. Ela imaginava se teria que se conformar com toda aquela situação. À noite, ela sentou-se à mesa com Leon, a mãe dele e outros clientes do duque. Ele mostrava um grande sorriso e simpatia, algo que enojava Violet. Após o jantar, ela foi levada para um quarto e trancada. </p><p>— O que farei?! Será esse meu destino? Ser escrava do duque? —  ela dizia, enquanto olhava para a janela. Ela correu até ela e pensou em pular, mas haviam homens bem abaixo da sacada. —  Estou presa… Não tenho alternativa… O que devo fazer?!</p><p>De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu e o duque entrou. Violet virou-se de uma vez e se encostou na janela.</p><p>—  O que quer? —  ela perguntou, receosa.</p><p>— Ora, não posso visitar minha bela noiva? —  ele perguntou, enquanto se aproximava. O duque a puxou pelo braço e a beijou. Depois, seus beijos desceram pelo pescoço dela, enquanto Violet se esforçava para afastá-lo. O conde se irritou e a jogou na cama. Violet se arrastou para trás e ele sorriu. —  Está com medo de mim?</p><p>Violet apenas se encolheu na cama e algumas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos. Leon revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela, devagar.</p><p>— Tola… Eu não pretendo te machucar… eu só acho que… poderíamos nos divertir um pouco… —  ele disse, enquanto segurou uma mecha do cabelo dela e a cheirou. O duque deitou por cima de Violet e enquanto mordiscava o pescoço dela, ele explorava as curvas da loira. Violet começou a chorar e o duque perdeu a paciência. — Até quando pretende me rejeitar?</p><p>— Para sempre! Eu nunca vou te amar! Eu me nego! Você pode ter meu corpo, minha alma, mas nunca meu amor! — disse Violet.</p><p>Ele segurou o queixo de Violet e sorriu.</p><p>— Eu até poderia me contentar com seu corpo, porém eu sempre quero mais. Você me amará, Violet, nem que eu tenha que te obrigar… — ele sussurrou e lambeu a boca dela. Violet virou o rosto, com uma expressão de nojo e ele gargalhou. — Hahahaha. Para sua sorte, passarei esse mês fora. Devo viajar a negócios amanhã. Mas, quando eu retornar, espero que tenha entendido seu lugar e que me receba com braços e pernas abertas! Até breve, meu amor! — Ele levantou da cama e a deixou deitada, com lágrimas descendo pelos olhos. Leon bateu a porta e Violet começou a limpar o rosto com o dorso da mão, enojada.</p><p>— Maldito! Por quê? Por que eu tenho que ser sua?! Eu só queria… estar com Gilbert… longe daqui… — Violet voltou a chorar e olhou para a parede, onde havia o quadro de uma mulher. — Gilbert! É isso! — ela enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu.</p><p>No dia seguinte, Violet teve aulas de idiomas com um dos professores e depois, foi para a aula de etiqueta com Madeleine, que parecia um pouco fria. Violet resolveu colocar seu plano em ação.</p><p>— Grã-duquesa, sei que deve estar decepcionada comigo, entretanto eu gostaria de me redimir com você e com Leon. Eu pensei que aquele pintor, o senhor Bougainvillea… ele poderia fazer um quadro meu e eu poderia entregá-lo de presente para Leon.</p><p>— Bem, você nos causou muito transtorno, mocinha. No entanto, como Leon tem grande estima por você, será um belo presente. Acredito que ele ficará feliz em receber algo de você. Não se preocupe, pedirei que tragam o senhor Bougainvillea hoje à tarde. — disse Madeleine Stephanotis.</p><p>"<em>Bem, agora só  preciso do apoio de Iris…"</em> — pensou Violet.</p><p>Violet havia recebido algumas jóias e roupas novas do duque, já que manter a aparência era preciso para eles. Violet resolveu testar Íris e saber se ela poderia ser convencida a ajudar em troca de coisas de valor. Para sorte dela, Iris adorava itens caros e ostentação. Violet conseguiu uma "aliada".</p><p>No turno da tarde, Violet recebeu Gilbert no escritório da mansão, na companhia de Madeleine. Ela teve que controlar a euforia ao vê-lo e ele disfarçou.</p><p>— Senhor Bougainvillea, como está? Tenho um pedido especial para você. — disse Madeleine.</p><p>— Senhora Stephanotis, que prazer revê-la. Você continua bela como sempre. — falou Gilbert, que beijou o dorso da mão dela.</p><p>— Hohoho. Bajulador, como sempre. Meu estimado senhor Bougainvillea, como deve saber, meu amado filho se casará em breve com essa linda moça. Para surpreender Leon, decidimos que precisamos de um belo quadro e sua musa inspiradora será Violet. Será que você pode assumir esta tarefa? — perguntou Madeleine.</p><p>— Será uma honra, grã-duquesa... — Gilbert fez uma referência.</p><p>— Bem, fiquem à vontade. Íris, pode me ajudar a ir ao quarto? Acredito que devemos deixar o artista trabalhar. Os guardas estarão na porta, caso alguma intervenção seja necessária. — afirmou Madeleine, sorridente. — Até mais, Gilbert. </p><p>— Até breve, senhora. — ele acenou para ela.</p><p>Quando a porta se fechou, Violet a trancou  e correu para os braços de seu amado.</p><p>— Gilbert! Meu amor! — ela sussurrou e correu para os braços dele.</p><p>— Violet! —  Gilbert a abraçou de volta. Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado. — Você está bem? Fizeram algo a você?</p><p>— Estou bem, Gilbert. Não, não fizeram nada. — respondeu Violet. </p><p>— Ainda bem! Estava muito preocupado! Eu vi que tem guardas por todos os lados. Você está presa aqui? — perguntou Gilbert.</p><p>— Sim… Estou cercada de guardas… aquela mulher, ela me vigia o dia todo… Gilbert, eu quero sair daqui… — implorou Violet.</p><p>— Violet, eu já estou com uma boa quantidade de dinheiro. Falta pouco para poder fugir com você! Seja forte, meu amor. — disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Sim, eu serei forte! Eu suportarei o que for necessário! — afirmou Violet.</p><p>— Você foi muito inteligente ao ter a ideia do quadro, Violet. Eu vou demorar o máximo possível para terminar o seu quadro, para que tenhamos tempo de organizar nosso plano de fuga. — comentou Gilbert.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Vamos tentar agilizar isso o mais rápido possível. Não sei mais quanto tempo posso suportar a presença daquele homem… — disse Violet, que foi aos prantos. Gilbert a abraçou e a consolou. </p><p>Nas duas semanas seguintes, Gilbert e Violet continuaram a se encontrar. Porém, eles nem imaginavam que Íris os espionava durante todo aquele tempo. Violet soube que o duque voltaria antes do esperado e no seu último encontro com Gilbert, antes da volta de Leon, eles resolveram confirmar o plano de fuga. </p><p>— Hoje à tarde, eu pedirei à Iris para levar algumas poucas peças de roupa até uma área do jardim. Quando todos dormirem, ela irá distrair os guardas, enquanto eu saio pelos fundos. — explicou Violet.</p><p>— Eu estarei esperando você e partiremos no primeiro barco, antes do amanhecer. — disse Gilbert.</p><p>— Será que vamos conseguir, Gilbert? — perguntou Violet, enquanto segurava as mãos dele.</p><p>— Vai dar tudo certo, Violet. Tenho certeza. — ele completou.</p><p>Os dois trocaram um último beijo, antes de Gilbert entregar o quadro finalizado.</p><p>— Oh, está mesmo uma preciosidade. Você soube mesmo representar a essência de Violet. — elogiou Madeleine.</p><p>— Ela é mesmo alguém inconfundível… — disse Gilbert, que encarou Violet. Ela tentou disfarçar a vergonha.</p><p>Assim que Gilbert saiu, Leon chegou em sua mansão. Ele ficou um pouco confuso com a presença do pintor e entrou rapidamente em casa. Ele encontrou-se com sua mãe assim que passou pela porta.</p><p>— O que está acontecendo aqui? O que Bougainvillea estava fazendo? — esbravejou Leon.</p><p>— Oh, meu amado filho! Que bom que você retornou. Vá até o escritório. Sua noiva tem uma surpresa para você. — contou Madeleine.</p><p>Bem desconfiado, Leon abriu a porta do escritório e se deparou com Violet, que estava na frente de algo coberto. Leon entrou, a puxou pelo braço e a jogou no sofá.</p><p>— O que aquele homem estava fazendo aqui? — ele gritou.</p><p>— Leon, calma! O que houve?! — Violet tentou acalmá-lo, assustada.</p><p>— Vamos, diga de uma vez! — ele bradou e levantou a mão para ela. Violet se encolheu e gritou.</p><p>— Uma pintura! Uma pintura para você! </p><p>— O quê?! — ele questionou, confuso.</p><p>Violet levantou, puxou a cobertura da tela e revelou a pintura com seu rosto.</p><p>— Eu havia feito para você, como forma de me aproximar de você, mas você estragou tudo! — Violet gritou e saiu pela porta, rapidamente. Leon ficou estático no escritório. Ao sair, Violet bateu a porta e se encostou na parede. Ela tentou controlar o sorriso.</p><p>“Isso deve me dar algum tempo longe dele. Preciso me organizar para fuga de logo mais!” — pensou Violet, que correu para seu quarto. Íris entrou no escritório em seguida.</p><p>— Vejam só! Mal chegou e já afugentou a sebosinha! — debochou Íris.</p><p>— Cale-se! — resmungou Leon.</p><p>— Então, gostou do presente? Ela fez com muito amor… e dando muito amor também… —</p><p> debochou Íris.</p><p>— O que disse?! — perguntou Leon.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Nada, nada! Ah, meu amado Leon! Senti tanto sua falta! — disse Íris, que se abraçou com ele e o beijou. Leon a afastou.</p><p>— Saia, não estou com bom humor. — ele reclamou, foi até a adega e encheu um copo com whisky. </p><p>— Você sabe que eu sou a melhor para te relaxar! Não sei porque ainda quer aquelazinha… Eu tenho tudo: sou sensual, inteligente e preparada para ser a esposa de um duque… — mencionou Íris.</p><p>— Hahahaha. Você? Não seja ridícula! Vá ao meu quarto mais tarde. Agora, não estou afim. — decidiu o duque, que saiu e deixou Íris sozinha.</p><p>Leon decidiu ir até o quarto de Violet. Ele bateu na porta.</p><p>— Violet, posso entrar? — ele perguntou.</p><p><em>“Desde quando ele pede para entrar!? Será que ele mordeu a isca?” </em>— pensou Violet, animada.</p><p>— Faça o que bem entender, Leon… — ela desdenhou, em um tom irritado.</p><p>Leon entrou, foi até ela e a puxou para um abraço.</p><p>— Perdoe minha falta de tato com você. Você me presenteou com algo tão belo e eu a tratei com desconfiança. O que posso fazer para me redimir? — perguntou Leon.</p><p>— Quero que confie em mim! Que tire os guardas! Estou farta disso! Eu errei, eu admito! Mas estou disposta a me redimir com você! — afirmou Violet.</p><p>— Não posso fazer isso… — Leon se afastou dela.</p><p>— Sim, você pode. — disse Violet, com firmeza.</p><p>— Arg… E o que garante que não vai me enganar? — questionou Leon.</p><p>Violet o beijou de maneira inesperada e o encarou em seguida.</p><p>— Eu serei apenas sua, Leon… para sempre...— prometeu Violet.</p><p>Leon passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou, profundamente.</p><p>— Certo. Lhe darei esse último voto de confiança. Se você me trair, nunca mais verá a luz do sol, entendeu? — intimou o duque.</p><p>— Sim… entendo… — afirmou Violet, que o beijou novamente.</p><p>— E o que causou essa mudança repentina de opinião? — ele perguntou, desconfiado.</p><p>— Percebi que ficar ao seu lado é a melhor chance que eu tenho na vida. Eu devo valorizar isso… — disfarçou Violet.</p><p>— Farei como me pediu… E, aliás, obrigado pelo belo presente… — disse Leon, que a beijou e saiu.</p><p><em>“Vai dar tudo certo, Gilbert. Tenho certeza!” </em>— ela pensou, animada.</p><p>À noite, Violet ficou em seu quarto, aguardando o sinal de Íris. Porém, ela não imaginava que a mulher tivesse outros planos. No quarto do duque, Íris tentava saciar Leon com prazer carnal, porém ele parecia entediado. Antes mesmo de chegar ao ápice, ele desistiu.</p><p>— Qual seu problema, Leon? — bufou Íris, irritada.</p><p>— Acabou, Íris. Não iremos mais nos encontrar. — disse Leon, que se vestiu.</p><p>— O quê?! Como assim? — Íris ficou em choque.</p><p>— Você é surda? Saia daqui. Não quero mais me encontrar com você. Eu irei casar o mais rápido possível e pretendo ficar apenas com Violet. — ele respondeu.</p><p>— Com ela? Hahahaha. Ela não te ama, idiota! — debochou Íris.</p><p>— Ela irá me amar… é questão de tempo! — afirmou Leon.</p><p>— Assim como ela ama o pintor? Duvido muito! — sussurrou Íris.</p><p>— Calada… — ele reclamou.</p><p>— Tem medo de ouvir a verdade?! Sua linda princesa se encontrou com o pintor todos os dias, a sós. Eles até irão fugir essa noite, enquanto você fica com essa cara de idiota! — sussurrou Íris.</p><p>— Você está tentando me envenenar porque está frustrada… — disse Leon.</p><p>— Duvida, não é? Vá até o jardim, atrás da casa de ferramentas. Verá uma mala com as roupas dela e ele aparecerá logo mais. Você é um tolo, Leon. Ela jamais o amará! — acrescentou Íris.</p><p>— Desapareça. Saia dessa casa e nunca mais volte. — determinou Leon.</p><p>— O quê?! Você me usou todos esses anos! Você prometeu que se casaria comigo! — gritou Íris, com lágrimas nos olhos. Leon levantou, a puxou pelo braço até a porta e a jogou no chão, fora do quarto. </p><p>— Adeus… — disse Leon, que fechou a porta.</p><p>— Você me enganou… todo esse tempo. É tudo culpa dela. — Íris começou a surtar pela dor do desprezo de Leon. — Eu te odeio! Você vai pagar, maldito!</p><p>Íris foi até a sala de jantar, pegou uma faca e a escondeu com a mão atrás do corpo. Íris foi até o escritório, olhou para o quadro de Violet e o rasgou no meio com a faca.</p><p>— Vai me pagar… vai me pagar… — ela sussurrava, enquanto destruía toda a tela. </p><p>Íris lembrou que tinha que avisar Violet sobre a hora certa de fugir e sorriu.</p><p>— Sua hora chegou… encontrará seu grande amor no inferno… — ela sussurrou e deu uma gargalhada macabra.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Leon, mesmo não querendo acreditar, foi até o jardim e em pouco tempo, encontrou a mala de Violet.</p><p>— Maldita mentirosa… — ele sussurrou.</p><p>Já no quarto, Violet ouviu o chamado de Íris e abriu a porta. Íris manteve-se sorridente.</p><p>— Violet, está tudo pronto! Logo, vocês poderão fugir. Ai, acho tão linda as histórias de amor...— disse Íris, que se aproximou dela devagar.</p><p>— Ah, obrigada, Íris! Muito obrigada! — agradeceu Violet, que se aproximou dela.</p><p>—Só tem uma coisa que odeio em histórias de amor… — comentou Íris. </p><p>— E o que seria? — questionou Violet.</p><p>— O coração de alguém sempre termina quebrado… — disse Íris, que tirou a faca das costas.</p><p>— Íris?! — Violet começou a se afastar.</p><p>— Você me roubou o Leon. Agora, vou tirar você do caminho… — Íris avançou em Violet com a faca e conseguiu cortar um pouco do rosto dela. Violet segurou a mão dela com as duas mãos e as duas foram ao chão. Elas rolaram e Íris ficou por cima de Violet e tentou enfiar a faca no peito dela.</p><p>— Íris, pare com isso! — gritou Violet.</p><p>— Morra, sua maldita! — gritou Íris. </p><p>Violet olhou para o lado, viu um vaso bem próximo, o segurou e o bateu contra a cabeça de Íris, que caiu no chão. Violet se levantou e correu até a porta, trancando Íris em seguida. Violet correu porta a fora e viu Leon ao longe, montado a cavalo. Ela foi até o lugar da mala e notou que ela havia sumido.</p><p>— Essa não! Gilbert!  — gritou Violet. Ela olhou ao redor e avistou um cavalo, que era de um dos guardas que estava descansando. Ela correu até o animal, montou e saiu em disparada atrás de Leon.  </p><p>Enquanto isso, Gilbert se preparava para montar, quando ouviu a aproximação de um cavalo. Quando ele olhou para frente, Leon mirava uma arma em sua direção. Gilbert se jogou no chão e rolou para o lado. Leon começou a disparar várias vezes, enquanto Gilbert tentava se esgueirar. Um dos tiros acertou Gilbert de raspão e ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore.</p><p>— Pare de se esconder, covarde! Venha me enfrentar como um homem! —  bradou Leon, que notou que as balas acabaram e jogou a arma para o lado, antes de  descer do cavalo.</p><p>—  Você me chama de covarde, mas atira em mim do nada. Qual seu problema? —  gritou Gilbert.</p><p>—  Você, você é meu problema, maldito! Você, além de me difamar para o regente e me fazer perder a chance de governar esses lugar, você tenta roubar o amor da minha noiva. — gritou Leon, que o procurava.</p><p>— Você perdeu por sua incompetência. O capitão Evergarden, o tio de Violet, sempre teve mais condições de ser general que você. Eu apenas falei em nome da minha família, já que restou alguma influência de meu pai. E quanto a Violet, quando foi que ela sequer te amou? Ela me ama. Nós nos amamos. —  gritou Gilbert.</p><p>Gilbert notou Leon se aproximar com um canivete na mão. Ele se agachou e começou a caminhar ao redor de Leon. Quando viu uma abertura, ele se jogou contra ele e fez Leon cair de costas no chão e derrubar o canivete. Os dois começaram uma luta corporal, entre trocas de socos e pontapés, até que Leon prendeu o pescoço de Gilbert entre suas mãos.</p><p>— Desapareça, seu maldito! —  Leon colocava a maior força que tinha, enquanto Gilbert resistia o máximo que podia. Gilbert começou a sufocar e Violet apareceu em seu cavalo, desceu e começou a procurar por Gilbert. Ela avistou Leon e ele e entrou em desespero. </p><p>— Não! Gilbert! — ela gritou.</p><p>Violet encontrou o canivete de Leon no chão e com as mãos trêmulas, foi até os dois e enfiou o canivete no ombro do duque. Gilbert começou a tossir e Violet empurrou Leon para o lado.</p><p>— Gilbert! Gilbert! —  ela gritava, desesperada.</p><p>—  Cof! Cof! Vio… let… não… temos tempo. — Ele disse, com dificuldade.</p><p>Violet o ajudou a levantar e os dois montaram no cavalo e saíram em disparada. Leon arrancou o canivete do ombro, foi até seu cavalo e retornou até a mansão para pedir reforços. Logo, um grande grupo saía em perseguição aos dois. Gilbert estava ferido e Violet fez o cavalo parar um pouco. Ela rasgou uma parte do vestido e fez uma compressa.</p><p> — Se você se exibir assim sempre para mim, vai ser difícil não te amar para sempre…  — brincou Gilbert. </p><p>— Só você para fazer brincadeiras a essa hora… — reclamou Violet.</p><p>— Violet, aconteça o que acontecer, você deve viver. Você deve fugir, mesmo sem mim!— disse Gilbert.</p><p>— O quê?! O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Violet, sobressaltada.</p><p>— Provavelmente, o duque trará reforços. Pode ser que eu precise ganhar tempo para você. Você deverá fugir custe o que custar. — comentou Gilbert.</p><p>— Não! Eu não vou sem você! Eu não aceito isso! — gritou Violet.</p><p>— Mas, Violet… — Gilbert tentou contestar, porém Violet não aceitou.</p><p>— Se vamos viver, que vivam os dois. E se for para morrer… que eu morra a seu lado… — disse Violet, que deslizou a mão no rosto dele.</p><p>— Você é maluca, sabia? — acrescentou Gilbert, que deslizou a mão no rosto dela. </p><p>— Por você, seu tolo… — disse Violet, que sorriu.</p><p>De repente, eles ouviram cavalos se aproximarem. </p><p>— Temos que ir! Rápido! — gritou Gilbert.</p><p>Gilbert montou no cavalo, puxou Violet e ela se abraçou a ele. Os dois saíram disparada em direção ao porto.</p><p>— Benedict está nos esperando no porto com nossas coisas. O navio deve partir em dez minutos. Teremos que contar com a sorte agora. — gritou Gilbert.</p><p>Cavalgadas rápidas podiam ser ouvidas ao longe. Quando Violet olhou para trás, ela notou que Leon se aproximava seguido de seus guardas. Ele apontava uma arma para os dois.</p><p>— Gilbert! — gritou Violet.</p><p>Gilbert conseguiu desviar um pouco o caminho, na tentativa de se livrarem dos guardas. Em pouco tempo, eles passavam pelas ruas estreitas da cidade. Ao longe, o último aviso do navio para o embarque.</p><p>— Não vamos chegar a tempo!  — gritou Violet, nervosa.</p><p>— Parem! Parem aí mesmo! Eu vou matá-los!— gritava Leon.</p><p>— Você confia em mim, Violet? — perguntou Gilbert, que já se aproximava do navio.</p><p>— Sim! Eu confio em você! Com minha vida!  — ela gritou.</p><p>— Você vai conseguir ficar livre! Eu prometo! — disse Gilbert. </p><p>— O quê?! — disse Violet, assustada.</p><p>Gilbert se aproximou do navio, parou um pouco o cavalo, pulou e estapeou o lombo dele, o que fez ele correr rapidamente para a rampa do navio. Benedict correu e o segurou. Gilbert empurrou a rampa de madeira que dava acesso ao navio e a deixou cair na água.</p><p>— Gilbert! Não! — gritou Violet, desesperada. </p><p>Gilbert sorriu para ela e correu até uma tocha, que iluminava a região do porto. Ele viu alguns tonéis de óleo ao redor, os derramou no caminho de acesso ao porto e jogou a tocha, iniciando um grande incêndio. Os cavalos de Leon e seus guardas começaram a refutar, já que as chamas estavam altas. Benedict jogou uma escada de corda para Gilbert.</p><p>— Gilbert, venha, rápido! O navio está partindo! — ele gritou.</p><p>Gilbert pulou na água e começou a nadar em direção a escada de corda. Mesmo com dificuldade, ele conseguiu alcançá-la e começou a subi-la. Gilbert ainda deu uma última olhada no porto e viu os cavalos de Leon se retirarem.</p><p>— Nem imagino o que ele fará agora… — ele sussurrou.</p><p>Leon, cheio de fúria, pegou distância com o cavalo e tentou pular as chamas, porém um de seus guardas o deteve.</p><p>— Me deixe ir, merda! Aqueles malditos! Você vai me pagar, Violet Evergarden! Vou destruir tudo o que você ama! Você vai pagar caro! Venham, venham comigo! — gritava Leon, furioso. Ele mudou sua direção, partindo para o centro da cidade novamente.</p><p>Gilbert terminou de subir as escadas e entrou no navio. Violet estava em pé no navio, estática. Ele abriu os braços para ela e ela se aproximou. Violet deu um tapa no rosto dele.</p><p>— Nunca mais faça isso, está ouvindo! — ela gritou, furiosa.</p><p>— Me perdoa por isso… mas, era o que precisava ser feito. — disse Gilbert. Violet o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou, de forma apaixonada. Gilbert a abraçou, a colando contra seu corpo.</p><p>— Caham… Obrigado, Benedict por me salvar! — disse Benedict, em um tom sarcástico.</p><p>— Hahahahaha. Obrigado, velho amigo. — agradeceu Gilbert. Violet foi até Benedict e o abraçou e disse:</p><p>— Obrigada por nos ajudar! </p><p>— E para onde vamos agora? — perguntou Benedict.</p><p>— Vamos até a mansão Bougainvillea. Meu irmão mora em outro país e deve nos ajudar, até que eu encontre algo para ganhar dinheiro novamente. — afirmou Gilbert.</p><p>— Eu também vou ajudar! Vai ficar tudo bem! — acrescentou Violet.</p><p>Gilbert levou a mão até o ombro e fez uma careta. Ele tirou a mão, manchada de vermelho.</p><p>— Gilbert! Venha, temos que cuidar de você! — Violet ficou assustada.</p><p>Os dois foram para uma pequena cabine. </p><p>— Tire sua roupa molhada ou poderá adoecer. — pediu Violet.</p><p>— Mas, Violet… — Gilbert disse, constrangido.</p><p>— Eu… não vou olhar… — comentou Violet, que virou de costas.</p><p>Gilbert tirou suas roupas molhadas, se deitou na cama e cobriu-se da virilha para baixo. </p><p>— Você pode olhar agora… — ele disse.</p><p>Violet aproximou-se com o material para fazer o curativo. Enquanto ela tratava Gilbert, ela não deixava de reparar como o corpo dele era forte. Gilbert apenas a observava a forma que ela cuidava dele e sorria. Ao terminar o curativo, Violet puxou a orelha dele tão forte, que fez Gilbert gritar:</p><p>— Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?! </p><p>— Da próxima vez que me der um susto como aquele, a dor vai ser bem pior, está ouvindo? — reclamou Violet, com um olhar furioso. Ela guardou o material e sentou ao lado dele.</p><p>— Você está brava? — ele perguntou.</p><p>— Furiosa seria o termo mais correto. — ela ressaltou.</p><p>— Hahahaha. — Gilbert começou a rir do nada.</p><p>— Qual a graça? — perguntou Violet, em um tom sério.</p><p>Gilbert a puxou  para o peito dele e a abraçou.</p><p>— Obrigado, por se importar comigo, Violet. Você me deixa muito feliz assim… — ele sussurrou. </p><p>— Não venha me adular… — ela sussurrou, porém sorriu e se deixou deitar no peito dele. Ela levantou e foi até a pequena janela da cabine.</p><p>— Violet, finalmente, nós poderemos ficar juntos, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar! — disse Gilbert.  </p><p>Violet fechou lentamente a janela da cabine e se virou para ele.</p><p>— Violet, nós finalmente estamos livres… — ele disse. Violet começou a abrir os botões do vestido, com suas mãos trêmulas.</p><p> — Violet… O que… — dizia Gilbert, quando ela retirou o vestido, exibindo seu corpo esguio. Violet se aproximou de Gilbert, subiu na cama e sentou no colo dele.</p><p>— Mal ficamos livres… e tudo o que quero é me prender a você, Gilbert… — sussurrou Violet, que sorriu para ele. Gilbert ficou atônito, porém retribuiu o sorriso.</p><p>— Eu sabia que você não resistiria ao meu charme… — ele disse, em um tom malicioso.</p><p>— Olha aqui, não começa com… — dizia Violet, quando Gilbert a puxou e a beijou. Ele a fez deitar de costas na cama.</p><p>— Eu te amo, Violet. Você não se livrará mais de mim… — ele sussurrou, enquanto alisava o rosto dela.</p><p>— Eu te amo, Gilbert… Acho que consigo te suportar pelo resto da vida… — ela sorriu para ele e um novo beijo foi trocado. </p><p>O corpo de Violet se arrepiou com a aproximação de Gilbert. Os olhos verdes e azuis se encontraram, em uma conexão profunda. Ela apenas fechou os olhos quando o dorso da mão dele deslizou pelo rosto dela. Gilbert sentia-se eufórico. O corpo da sua amada era uma perfeição intocada, preciosa e bela. Cada toque no corpo dela fazia seu corpo arder em desejo. A pele dela era suave, perfumada e tão alva quanto a luz da lua.</p><p>Violet sentia seu corpo ferver em ansiedade, a cada parte de sua pele que ele beijava. Quando ele se concentrou em seus seios, ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso e gemeu baixinho. Ela sentia tudo em um ritmo lento, como se ele quisesse que ela desfrutasse cada instante. Ele a vislumbrava, perdida no curioso mundo dos prazeres e aquilo lhe deixava satisfeito. Seus beijos desceram para entre as pernas dela. Sua língua deslizou por cada centímetro de sua intimidade, até seus lábios envolverem seu ponto sensível. </p><p>Os dedos de Violet invadiram os cabelos dele, os gemidos se espalhavam pela cabine. Aquela sensação fazia Violet se sentir como se perdesse a razão por alguns instantes e era algo único. Quando as pernas dela tremeram e ela gemeu seu nome, ele subiu seus beijos novamente, até que seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar. </p><p>— Violet… você tem certeza disso? É um caminho sem volta. — sussurrou Gilbert.</p><p>— Sim… Eu não tenho mais medo.</p><p>As unhas de Violet invadiam as costas de Gilbert, a medida que ele se conectava ao corpo dela, da forma mais gentil possível. Suas testas se uniram e seus dedos se entrelaçam por alguns instantes. </p><p>— Eu te amo, Violet. — ele sussurrou, enquanto  seus lábios tocavam os dela suavemente.</p><p>— Eu te amo, Gilbert. — Violet estava totalmente entregue aos seus sentimentos por ele.</p><p>Logo, os quadris dele se moviam contra os dela. Seus corpos trocavam calor, com suas peles cobertas pelo suor. Beijos molhados e cheios de desejos eram compartilhados. Ele passou a invadi-la com mais entusiasmo, enquanto Violet envolvia o quadril dele entre suas pernas. Ela sentia um misto entre dor e prazer, porém ela não tinha mais medo de se entregar. Gemidos, suspiros, respirações ofegantes. A paixão entre eles foi consumada. Exaustos, adormeceram abraçados um com o outro. </p><p>Após a longa viagem, Gilbert, Violet e Benedict conseguiram chegar até a mansão Bougainvillea e receberam trágicas notícias do outro país. O duque Leon Stephanotis havia surtado e incendiado a casa dos Bougainvillea e a mansão da madame Érica, madrinha de Violet. Além disso, Leon havia implementado normas rigorosas para a população daquele local, levando tragédia e dor para as pessoas. Porém, a corte real havia sido informada sobre a situação e interveio. Após uma longa e árdua batalha, Leon Stephanotis teve seu trágico fim, traçado pela lâmina afiada de Dietfried Bougainvillea, o irmão de Gilbert, que era o general dos soldados da realeza.</p><p>Já Gilbert conseguiu retornar à suas atividades de pintura, enquanto Violet resolveu usar suas habilidades de costura e tornou-se uma modista bem requisitada. Mesmo com seus humores diferenciados, os dois casaram-se e formaram uma família singela. No fim, a sorte estava ao favor da dama e do pintor. Ao duque, sobrou o preço a pagar por suas más escolhas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Viva ao baú de plots!<br/>Agradecimentos também a @Duda_Midoriya02 e a @Niimy que auxiliaram na betagem dessa nada pequena fic. hahahaha<br/>Brigadinha, meus amores lindos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>